It's hard to get on with your life
by Spazz8884
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have given up on Sasuke and got on with their lives. Each are about to marry then some unfortunate event happen and sends them both spiraling. flames accepted
1. Happiness, worry, and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the story line!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha hospital was quiet and empty. Only Sakura was the one working and as the minutes went on the creepier the hospital got.

"_Jesus, this place is creepy without anyone here….."_ thought Sakura.

Then she heard footsteps coming down the empty corridor to the left of her desk where she was sitting.

"_Holy Shit!"_

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!"

"Damn it Naruto, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan but anyway I just came back from my mission and I went to Grandma Tsunade's office and she told me to tell you to come to her office immediately and that you have the rest of the day off." Naruto said as he gasped for breath. "Be careful Sakura-Chan! She seems a little drunk…."

"_What else is new?" _ They thought simultaneously.

"All right, Naruto! Talk to you later and remember!! My dinner party is tonight so please DON'T forget!" Informed Sakura.

"You worry too much! I'll be there with Hinata!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHIZUNE!!!!! Goddamn it! Where the **HELL** is my sake?" Yelled (No scratch that) _Screamed_ Tsunade.

"Umm… coming Milady!"

-Knock Knock-

"Yeah, Yeah Sakura get your ass in here!" Never guess who said that.

"You called for me Milady?" Answered the girl politely.

"Yes. You have an important mission and I just wanted to make sure- WELL! It's about Goddamn time!"

Sakura looked over at the exhausted woman standing in the door way holding a tray with a bottle of sake and a shot glass. Poor Shizune looked like she was going to pass out.

" MY apologies, Milady."

"Damn…shit what was I saying?"

"Umm, you were just making su-"

"Oh yeah, um I'm just making sure that your prepared." Worried the Godaime.

"I'm very well prepared thank you, Milady."

"Good now get the hell outta my office…"

Sakura bowed and exited the Hokage tower. Waiting outside she saw her long-time boyfriend Riku.

"RIKU!!!!" Yelled Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Riku **(A/N srry but I dunno what Riku character is like and so I dunno if its OOC or not)** Sakura and Riku have been dating for about 2 years and they were inseparable. They did everything together.

"Hey I'm having a dinner party tonight , you're coming right?" Asked the kuniochi .

"Of course babe!" said Riku.

"Good! It's at 7 and please DON'T be late!!" Warned the pinkette.

"Bye, Honey…"

They kissed goodbye and Sakura entered her apartment. She had a lot to do for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha 12 came **(A/N: Is it still the Konoha 12 without Sasuke even though Sai's there?) **and all their sensei's came too. Sakura prepared a big dinner and everyone quickly ate it. Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Ten-ten, Naruto and Hinata all came together and of course there was Sakura and Riku.

"I have an announcement to make!" Said Riku. The room was silent. All eyes were on Riku. Sakura's eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion. Then Riku got on his knee…..

"Sakura, I love you…..will you marry me?" asked Riku.

"Oh my God! Yes! Of course I will!"

They embraced in a kiss and Riku slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone was happy for them.

"C-c-congrats S-s-akura-chan!" Stuttered Hinata.

Naruto pulled Riku aside.

"I sware to God Riku, if you hurt her once I'm going to personally kick your ass so hard** (A/N: That doesn't sound gay at all…..O.o)** that my foot will come out your mouth." Warned Naruto.

"Naruto, don't worry, I love Sakura….I would never hurt her….ever and that's a promise." Said Riku with the utmost sincerity.

"Don't mess up…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 Months Later**

"Sakura, seriously you worry too much! I'm going to be fine! Please try to calm down." Pleaded Riku.

"Riku don't do anything stupid…….please."

"Bye, Honey."

He kissed her goodbye and put his ANBU mask on left her at the north gate to the village. Sakura couldn't help but to be scared. The Hidden Leaf Village and the Village Hidden in the Clouds were at war and it was getting serious.

"_Please…….."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 weeks later**

"Sakura. Please come in and sit down" Asked Tsunade. She wasn't drunk for once but that could be a curse in disguise.

"_What the Hell is going on?"_

"Sakura, I'm afraid I have some horrible news….."

"……..Riku?"She was on the verge of tears.

"No……it's your parents…..they were killed last night during the invasion."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the village a mysterious person was standing 100 yards away from the gates.

"_Finally……home…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMFG!!!!! Lol **** cliff hangie…I think**

**If ya liked it then review…well if u hate still review**

**```Spazz8884```**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

All right,

I'm not putting up another chapter until I get more reviews and also because I'm very busy cuz I'm going on vacation next week so you guys got a week and a half for more reviews…or else(and I mean more reviews on my last chappie NOT this one!)

All though I appreciate all the alerts and what not but I'm also asking if you don't mind if you guys could also review?

A BIGGGGG thanks to everyone who was reviewing..luv ya guys.

If I get more reviews then I'll give you all a huge ass pastry of your choice!

PLEASE!!!

Eh that sounds desperate but I AMM!!!

~~Spazz8884~~

oh! and please check out my poll on my profile! it involves this story and i cant go on without it!!!

poll is open until Monday, July 27, 2009


	3. Sadness, jealousy, more death

**I do not own Naruto**

**This chappie id dedicated to **

**XJane-chanX**

**xnomxnomxrawwrz**

**Luna Rei Harmony**

**And of course Akatsukiseeker (lurv ya P-chan!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Konoha;**

"Oi! Teme! We gotta find Sakura-chan!"Yelled Naruto. He's being more spazztic ** (A/N: ****I LOVE THAT WORD!!!!) **than usual because Sasuke just came back to Konoha.

"Hn. Dobe, first I need to see Tsunade or well I don't know what might happen.."

"Yeah, she can get scary….let's go." Naruto continued to babble but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

"_Well, it hasn't changed a lot….I wonder how Sakura is doing-wait….do I actually care? Why am I thinking this? Do I like her?"_

People on the streets started to glare at the young Uchiha and it made being finally home more awkward and uncomfortable. Before they knew it they were at Hokage tower.

"my….My parents?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry Sakura…..If theres any-"

"No….I'm fine…thank you…"She said with barely a whisper. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama."

And with that she left the Hokage's office.

Just as Sasuke was going to knock on the office door it opened revealing a crying, distraught Sakura in its place. The tears streaming down her fragile face.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto looked deep into her liquid emerald eyes.

"My-my parents are…"

"What?" Asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"…Dead."She spat out the last word with as much venom as possible. Her fists clenched and her whole body was shaking while she grinded her teeth together.

"They're….dead."She cried into Naruto's arms. Naruto Hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry."

**(Sasuke POV)**

She was obviously having an anxiety attack as Naruto Hugged her.

"Should I get Tsunade-sama?" Was I worried? Why did I ask that?

"I-I'll be f-fine." she stuttered. Did she see me? Did she that I was back? Why isn't she running into my arms? She's different. Then again….she just found out her parents were dead….I wouldn't care if I came back either.

"What about Riku? Is he alright?" Worried Naruto. Riku? Brother? Cousin? _Boyfriend?_

"No, he's fine I hope. I don't think he knows."

"Well I'm sure he's going to be very supportive." The dobe was being comforting but she looked like she didn't want to be comforted.

"I'm leaving. There's a lot I need to do. Plans to make." She left and I looked at the dobe and it scared me when I saw the worry on his face.

**(Normal POV)**

"Let's go in." Naruto said flatly.

"Hn."

-knock knock-

"Enter."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office and found that she was drinking….again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have returned to Konoha. You realize that you have a great chance of being executed right?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Well, I'm going to talk and compromise with the elders but for now you must stay under Naruto's or Kakashi's supervision at all times until further notice. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now both of you get the Hell out."

Both men looked at each other.

"Wanna go for ramen?"

"Hn. Sure dobe."

They entered the ramen shop and sat down.

"What can I get ya?" asked the old man.

"Usual for me and teme wants…."Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke.

"Miso."He answered.

"Very good."Said the old guy.

They waited for their food in silence. The man came back with four bowls ; three for Naruto and one for Sasuke.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks…..so it sucks about Sakura-chan's parents huh?"

"Hn. It reminds me of my parents."

"Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen now. Man, I hope Riku comes home."

"Riku?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan's fiancé. He's pretty cool!"

"_Fiancé? "_

"_**Jealous?"**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Your inner hehe"**_

"_Whatever…"_

"Yo TEME! You alright?"

"Hn. Fine So you got a girlfriend dobe?"

"Yeah, me and Hinata have been going out for like six months now."

"Finally. You were so oblivious when we were younger."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm surprised you could even get a girlfriend dobe."

"Don't push me teme. So what about you?"

"Nope no one."

"What about that Karin bitch?"

"After I killed Itachi she said that we were getting married and I had no use for her so I had Suigetsu do me a favor…"

"Which was?"

"That's not important….all you need to know is that is she's dead."

"Wow Teme."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sakura**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed crying.

"_Why is this happening to me? Why me? Everything always happens to me!"_

She couldn't ignore the pain she felt inside. She wanted to go back to her habit…but what would everyone do? What would Riku do? What about Naruto and Sasuke? _Sasuke…_

Why did he come back? To ruin her life more?

"_I'm not going to cry over him anymore….I have Riku and I love him…..screw Sasuke. He's the reason I started doing it…I'm not going to start again just because he came back."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"Should we be worried about Sakura?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know….I haven't seen her like this since you left except this time she's not going to let anyone back in. I really hope Riku comes back."

"Why?"

"He saved her last time….she was depressed…she cut herself last time and he saved her. He made her stop. He makes her feel worthy to live."

"Hn."

Naruto and Sasuke walked past the gate. Sasuke felt an unfamiliar chakra approach Naruto from behind.

Just as the figure went to touch Naruto, Sasuke whirled around and put his katana to the figure's neck.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?"

"Whoa! Easy Teme! It's cool! That's Riku."

"Watch yourself…."Said Riku.

"Hn."

Sasuke put his katana back in its place.

"_So, this is Sakura's fiancé?"_

"Teme, this is Riku, Riku this is Uchiha Sasuke or as I like to call him, Teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

"So this is the famous Uchiha Sasuke."

"Look, Riku….we have a problem…it's Sakura-chan!"

"What?!? What's wrong!"

"Her parents are dead."

"…I need to go. Pleasure meeting you Uchiha-san but I must go."

With that Riku rushed to his and Sakura's house.

"That went better than I expected!!!!"

"Hn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later:**

"Sakura, I understand you just buried both of your parents but I am assigning you a mission with Naruto, Uchiha, Sai, Kakashi, and Riku."

"Hai."

"You will leave tomorrow morning at the gates. The rest already know. You are dismissed. SHIZUNE! MORE SAKE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning:**

"Alright. Team 7 let's go!"

Tired and exhausted team 7 set up camp at a river by their destination. They all sat by the fire. Sakura and Riku were sitting next to each other with their fingers intertwined; next to Riku was Sai, then Kakashi, then Naruto, then Sasuke.

Sakura didn't eat much she just stared into the fire, blushing every time Riku would whisper something in her ear. Sasuke tried to listen but it was so quiet that not even he could hear it.

Of course Naruto ate and so did everyone else.

Then they were ambushed. Ten ninja sprung in front of them.

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto was enthusiastic about the odds.

"Hn."

"Let's do this." Said Sakura.

"Right."

Each member of the team had their own battle. Sasuke and Riku both had two to fight. That fact made Sasuke more competitive. Finished with his battle he heard Sakura scream. He ran over to where she was. She was kneeling close to Riku.

"NO! RIKU!!!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woo! 6 pages! I'm so proud! Err srry it took so long! I had major writers block! Yeah I know lame excuse but its true! But anyway! Heres another chappie! Please check out me and my friend Akatsukiseeker's KH and Naruto crossover , 2 destines 1 adventure! Please and thank you! If your looking for it it's on Akatsukiseeker's page!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Please?????? I need reviews! If you read it! Review! Ppleaaase!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spazzy-chan!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
